Thistleclaw
|pastaffie=ThunderClan |age=Unknown |death=Killed by a RiverClan patrol |kit=Thistlekit |apprentice= Thistlepaw |warrior=Thistleclaw |senior warrior=Thistleclaw |dark forest resident=Thistleclaw |mother=Poppydawn |father=Windflight |sister=Rosetail, Sweetpaw |half-sister=Dappletail |half-brother=Tawnyspots, Thrushpelt |mate=Snowfur (formerly) |son=Whitestorm |mentor=Adderfang |dark forest mentor=Silverhawk |apps=Tigerstar |dark forest apps=Breezepelt, Ivypool, Antpelt |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, The Rise of Scourge, Spottedleaf's Heart |deadbooks=''Night Whispers, ''Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope "Forest of Secrets" }} Thistleclaw is a large, sleek-furred, lean, and spiky-furred, dark gray-and-white tabby tom with uneven gray patches mottling his white face, wide, white shoulders, dark amber eyes, a broad muzzle, a torn ear-tip, and a long tail. History In the Super Editions Crookedstar's Promise :Thistlepaw is first mentioned by Crookedjaw at a Gathering, where a RiverClan cat asks Poppydawn about how the younger cat is doing. Poppydawn mentions that her son is barred from the Gathering, as he is in trouble with Smallear. Windflight states that Sweetpaw and Rosepaw, Thistlepaw's sisters, stayed behind in camp to keep him company. :Thistleclaw is later seen as a warrior, training with Shredtail in the Place of No Stars, as Crookedjaw is racing through the Dark Forest in search of Mapleshade. He attempts a move that the two were training for once more and is attacked by Shredtail as he thumps to the ground. He attacks back viciously and is noted to have slash marks on his pelt as well as blood on his muzzle. He asks to try it again and successfully completes the move. Thistleclaw declares that his time is coming, saying he'll be deputy before the next full moon. When Shredtail asks him if he knew Sunstar wouldn't pick Bluefur instead, he growls that Bluefur is weak and would be breaking her heart for moons. :Shredtail asks him if he was mourning Snowfur too, and he spits that Snowfur shouldn't have died, and it should have been Bluefur on the Thunderpath instead. Shredtail and Thistleclaw discuss his kit Whitekit, saying he is like his mother, that he has no fire in his belly. Thistleclaw suddenly says that he came there to train, not to talk. :He is seen later training with Silverhawk. He is seen by Crookedjaw when Silverhawk is teaching him to perform the killing bite. Thistleclaw mocks Silverhawk, and when his mentor challenges him to repeat it and Thistleclaw does, Silverhawk attacks him. Thistleclaw offers to teach Crookedjaw the killing bite. But when Crookedjaw declines, he is shocked, asking why he wouldn't want to learn such a powerful move. :He is seen at a Gathering afterward, looking at Crookedjaw after he is announced as the new RiverClan deputy. He nods at Crookedjaw, as though thinking they were allies. Later, when Crookedstar is fighting with Oakheart about Silverkit, Crookedstar realizes with horror that he was about to use Thistleclaw's killing move that he learned in the Place of No Stars. Bluestar's Prophecy :Thistlekit is born to Poppydawn and Windflight along with his sisters Rosekit and Sweetkit. He is named Thistlekit by Bluekit because of his spiky gray-and-white fur that sticks up all over the place, although Bluekit says it's softer than it looks. :Thistlekit is furious when Bluekit, now Bluepaw, and her sister Snowpaw become apprentices before he does, despite the fact that he is two moons younger than they are. Later, Snowpaw offers to teach Thistlekit every battle move she learns, to which Thistlekit arrogantly replies that he is already a better fighter than she'd ever be, much to Bluepaw's shock. Bluepaw thinks that Thistlekit should respect the new apprentices. Thistlekit remarks that he is as big as Bluepaw, and doesn't see why he couldn't be an apprentice. :He is spotted playing with his sisters in camp when Bluepaw and Snowpaw are being shown the forest. Thistlekit is seen complaining when Bluepaw is leaving to go to her first Gathering, annoyed once again that he is just as big as she is but she gets to go to a Gathering and states that he should too. Windflight tells him he will be able to go when he's an apprentice and nudges him back towards the nursery. :He offers to go to the fresh-kill pile with Lionkit and is told to go play outside the nursery. His siblings are more worried about the weather, but Thistlekit agrees with his mother when she informs them a warrior isn't afraid of the weather and he tells his sisters that he'll make sure the wind doesn't blow them away, and herds them outside. Thistlekit is once again seen, being spotted by Speckletail running towards the fresh-kill pile with his littermates. He is unable to see the vole that Goosefeather is talking about and is silenced by Speckletail. He is mentioned by Leopardpaw that he would be the most trouble for them in the battle, to keep him quiet. :The day before the battle with WindClan, Thistlekit uses his fresh-kill as a prop to show how he'd fight a WindClan cat. Poppydawn scolds him for abusing his fresh-kill. He is annoyed, telling her she just wants him to stay a kit forever and asks Pinestar if he can attend the battle. He is told no, but the Clan leader tells him that he is needed to watch the nursery. Thistlekit promises to keep it safe and is delighted when Pinestar calmly agrees. :On the day of the battle, Thistlekit is seen with Lionkit, fluffing up his pelt to try to look bigger than him. Bluepaw sees him poking out of the nursery and disappearing inside. Thistlekit becomes an apprentice, Thistlepaw, with his sisters Sweetpaw and Rosepaw. His mentor is Adderfang. He starts to develop a small crush on Snowpaw. Snowpaw starts showing affection towards him, too. :He is put on a hunting patrol with Bluefur much to his and her dismay. When the hunting patrol's leader Bluefur is trying to catch prey, he yowls loudly asking if they were going to hunt at Snakerocks. His mentor, Adderfang scolds him. He is then put on watch duty while everyone else is hunting, calling out false alarms to make Bluefur's job as leading the patrol difficult. Finally he scents real danger of dogs in the forest. The cats escape unharmed but one of the dogs continues toward the camp. Thistlepaw attacks the dog alone. Pinestar is pleased with the young cat, and gives him his warrior name, Thistleclaw. At the end of the day, he curls up with Snowfur much to Bluefur's dislike. :Thistleclaw's sister Sweetpaw dies after eating a tainted dead mouse. Thistleclaw insists on burying her himself, being very protective of her body, not letting anyone close to it; Snowfur tells Bluefur that he is such a loyal brother, much to her sister's disgust. Thistleclaw starts spending more and more time with Snowfur, even telling her that he will someday be deputy and then leader. He is overjoyed to learn that she will be having his kits. Thistleclaw is sent away when Snowfur begins her kitting, being told by Featherwhisker to fetch her water. He is happy to return and see that Whitekit had been born, telling that Snowfur could name him whatever she wished. :Thistleclaw is devastated when Snowfur dies after being hit on the Thunderpath, blaming Bluefur for her death and yowls at her for bringing her out in the forest so soon after having Whitekit. However, Bluefur's father Stormtail tells him to leave and that it wasn't helping any cat. Shooting a last angry glance at Bluefur, he leaves. He threatens her to stop looking after Whitekit, or he'll make her. He is then seen pushing Whitekit to practice battle moves, but is stopped by Bluefur, who states that Whitekit is too young to be learning those moves. Thistleclaw is given Tigerpaw as his first apprentice. He is shown to be quite fierce with him, fighting with him harder than most mentors and apprentices. It is noted by Leopardfoot that Thistleclaw had to almost sit on Tigerpaw at a Gathering because he wanted to join in fighting amongst some other Clan's apprentices. Thistleclaw continues to call Bluefur soft as she is angry at him for letting Tigerpaw attack the kittypet kit called Tiny. When Bluefur threatens to tell Sunstar about the incident, he blames Tigerpaw by saying it was his problem. Then both Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw walk away while Bluefur walks further behind. Thistleclaw attacks Oakheart and questions Bluefur's loyalty to her Clan when the tom is found on their side of the river. He asks her if she knew the RiverClan cat. He is then annoyed when she states that she only knows him from Gatherings and Oakheart escapes. Thistleclaw tells her that they need to mark the Clan borders with their enemy's blood, much to Bluefur's horror. :As Thistleclaw watches Bluefur's deputy ceremony, his face is twisted with jealousy. When the Clan calls Bluefur's name, Thistleclaw is seen yowling at the sky so that their Clanmates think Thistleclaw is giving the new deputy his full support, but he's actually furious that Bluefur was chosen, and not him. :It is mentioned that Thistleclaw is furious when Bluestar, now Clan leader, chooses Redtail as her deputy instead of him. Many moons later, Thistleclaw is found dead in a pool of his own blood, just as Bluestar and Goosefeather saw in their vision. It is said that he died as he had lived - attacking a RiverClan patrol by himself, claws unsheathed, seeming somewhat hungry for battle and power. In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Forest of Secrets :Thistleclaw is mentioned by Bluestar when she informs Fireheart about why she gave up her kits. He is described by her as being a fine, strong, and brave warrior, however, his answer to everything was fight. She also describes him as being arrogant and wild. Bluestar says that he would drown out the forest in blood if he became leader, and that she gave up her kits in order to keep Thistleclaw from becoming deputy, and then leader, to keep her Clan safe. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Night Whispers :Thistleclaw is a resident of the Dark Forest, and he helps Hawkfrost and the other Dark Forest members train their visitors. Ivypaw, a young ThunderClan apprentice, is introduced to him by Hawkfrost. Thistleclaw is in charge of the training session in the Dark Forest. In the training session, Ivypaw is knocked aside by a WindClan warrior, Antpelt. Thistleclaw tells Antpelt that he said they were supposed to work together and rips Antpelt's ear. When Sparrowfeather tries to drag Shredtail off the training rock, Thistleclaw accuses her of cheating and knocks her off her paws. Ivypaw is worried because Sparrowfeather isn't getting up when Ivypaw sees her twitch. Thistleclaw then tells her to get up and to not cheat this time. :He then appears when Ivypaw visits the Dark Forest again. When Ivypaw is about to wake up, Thistleclaw attacks her and she screeches for him to get off. He triumphantly tells her that begging doesn't work on the battlefield. Ivypaw manages to escape his grip and warns Thistleclaw that she won't be an apprentice forever. He then informs her later on that he once had an apprentice in the Dark Forest, but that she didn't pass her warrior assessment. Sign of the Moon :Thistleclaw is seen supervising a training session between Antpelt and Ivypaw, who is now named Ivypool. He shouts at them to fight like warriors and unsheathe their claws. When Ivypool stumbles, Antpelt waits for her to get back up. Thistleclaw takes this as a sign of weakness and attacks the WindClan warrior, inflicting serious wounds to his back and throat. Ivypool begs Antpelt to wake up and when he disappears, Thistleclaw scolds Ivypool for defending him. :He taunts WindClan and describes them as cowardly and quick to run. When Ivypool asks to leave because she has no fighting partner, Thistleclaw attacks her because he thinks she is scared. The two fight and eventually Ivypool emerges as the winner announced by Mapleshade, but Thistleclaw argues with Mapleshade as to why she has won. Mapleshade tells him he fought like a kit and shouldn't have let himself be beaten by an apprentice. The Forgotten Warrior :When Antpelt tells Ivypool that she was too slow, she reminds him that Thistleclaw had wounded him badly enough on the woodpile that he ended up dying. The Last Hope :At a meeting, he and Shredtail are seen pacing. When Tigerstar makes an announcement, Thistleclaw, Sparrowfeather, and Brokenstar watch through slit eyes. As he explains about the purposes of exploring the Clan's territories, Thistleclaw mentions that it would be where to chase their prey, and swings his tail. During the start of another exploration of a Clan's territory, Thistleclaw digs his claws into the ground, tears out a pawful of grass, and asks if they could start. When Beetlewhisker decides to leave the Dark Forest, Ivypool starts to move, but Thistleclaw's tail whips her backward, and warns her to stay out of it. :When they are about to attack the Clans, Ivypool's fur lifts when she views Thistleclaw and Snowtuft at Breezepelt's tail. Ivypool argues that Hawkfrost told them to meet them, and Thistleclaw replies that they would, as he would be attacking from the far side. As they near the camp, Thistleclaw gazes down into it, and Applefur asks the time of their attack. Thistleclaw informs her that they would attack when the first patrol weakened them, and Blossomfall asks why didn't they help them. Thistleclaw tells them to wait, and his gaze lifts to where Hawkfrost sits. He then gives a signal, and Thistleclaw yowls for them to attack, charging down the slope, and crashes through the heather wall into camp, with Snowtuft charging after him, and Blossomfall on his tail. :Ivypool then snakes after Breezepelt as he chases Thistleclaw through the throng. Ivypool tells Breezepelt that he couldn't fight for the Dark Forest, which the two argue about, and claws rake Ivypool's cheek. Thistleclaw looms over her, lip curled to show his teeth, and calls her a traitor. Ivypool hisses that she was not a traitor, and her heart freezes as Hawkfrost appears behind Thistleclaw's shoulder. Thistleclaw then fights Ivypool, sprawling, and claims that Dark Forest warriors didn't belong there, as it was Clan territory. Ivypool then asks Tigerheart about his reasoning being in the Dark Forest, and he replies that it was the same reason as hers, as he ducks under Thistleclaw's belly, and shoves him off balance. Thistleclaw rounds on him, and remarks that he was Tigerstar's kin, but he replies that it didn't mean he had to be like him, and Tigerheart swipes at Thistleclaw. :Hawkfrost then barges past Thistleclaw, and informs him that he would finish off Tigerheart, and he and Snowtuft were to deal with Ivypool. She then feels claws slice her shoulder, and she stumbles sideways, Thistleclaw and Snowtuft rearing over her, side by side. Together, they drive Ivypool back through the camp wall, swinging blow after blow at her muzzle. Snowtuft and Thistleclaw force Ivypool back with stinging blows, and the camp slides from view as they drive her deeper into the heather, and they pause. Snowtuft drops on all fours, and Thistleclaw stands panting beside him. Ivypool searches for an escape route, and Thistleclaw and Snowtuft block the only way out. Thistleclaw calls over his shoulder that they trapped her, and Hawkfrost strides into the clearing, and he glances at Snowtuft and Thistleclaw, telling them to make her death slow. Thistleclaw's pelt flashes at the edge of her vision, and Ivypool then rears up, and sends her attackers flying. :Ivypool backs away, and Thistleclaw and Snowtuft attack from opposite sides, snarling as they slice her ears, and she struggles away from them. When Hollyleaf arrives to help her, Ivypool turns on Thistleclaw and Snowtuft, and slashes with her front paws, blood spraying the forest floor as she slices Snowtuft's muzzle, and tears Thistleclaw's nose. As she turns, she kicks out with hind legs, and knocks Thistleclaw backwards. She then meets Thistleclaw's eyes, and fear sparks in his eyes as she spits out a clump of Snowtuft's fur. She tells him to run, as if he stayed, she would kill him, and mouth open, he flees, disappearing through the gorse. When she returns to camp, Ivypool explains that she was fighting Snowtuft and Thistleclaw, and couldn't help Hollyleaf. :As Blossomfall notes that they say the Dark Forest patrol, Thistleclaw crashes through the gorse, muzzle striped with wounds, and one of his eyes his swollen. Muscle twitches beneath his pelt, and Thistleclaw refers to Birchfall as a traitor, as they lost WindClan camp. His tail then whips behind him, and he notes that he would save killing him last, but Birchfall hisses to Thistleclaw that he would kill him first, as he tricked them. When Midnight arrives, Thistleclaw remarks that a badger and fading elders wouldn't save them, looming over Dovewing. She then slams her paw into his swollen eye, causing him to yowl and spin away. It is then noted that remains of Thistleclaw's patrol fight out, and Spiderleg grapples with Thistleclaw. When Brokenstar is killed again, Thistleclaw speaks of the event, stepping back from Spiderleg, and stands stiff-legged with dismay. He then tells his group to retreat, fear edging in his cry, and stumbles for the entrance, while pelts swoop past him. In the ''Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :He is seen in a patrol lead by Bluefur and accompanied by Tigerpaw. While patrolling their territory, they run into a young kittypet named Tiny. Upon meeting the small kit, Thistleclaw is hostile and vicious, asking Tiny what he's doing on ThunderClan land. Bluefur jumps to Tiny's defense, saying that he's only a kit and he poses no threat. Thistleclaw snaps at Bluefur, saying that the warrior was always soft on kittypets. He gets nowhere with Bluefur, and instead turns to his apprentice, Tigerpaw. The young cat replies that the kittypet should be taught a lesson, and one the intruder will not forget. Thistleclaw does nothing to stop his apprentice, and stands and watches as Tigerpaw attacks Tiny. :Bluefur eventually scolds Thistleclaw's apprentice, saying that warriors need not kill to win a battle. Tigerpaw says he was only defending ThunderClan's territory, and the she-cat acknowledges that. During this fight, Thistleclaw watches with a blank, and somewhat bored, expression on his face, not wanting to do anything to stop his apprentice from attacking. After another menacing glare from Tigerpaw to Tiny, the three ThunderClan cats continue on their patrol. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :The former ThunderClan leader, Owlstar, says that if Bluestar had stayed in the nursery with her three kits, Thistleclaw would have become deputy. Owlstar also asks other StarClan cats who would have wanted to see more cats joining StarClan because of the battles Thistleclaw would have started. Cats of the Clans :When Rock talks about Bluestar, he mentions that she gave Mistystar, Stonefur, and Mosskit up so that she could become ThunderClan's deputy instead of Thistleclaw, who would have sliced through the forest until the paths ran red with blood. The Ultimate Guide :Thistleclaw has many minor mentions. It is mentioned on Bluestar's page that she paid the highest price to become deputy instead of Thistleclaw, who she feared would destroy ThunderClan with his dark-hearted ambitions. It is also mentioned on Tigerstar's page that Tigerpaw was mentored by Thistleclaw, a cruel and ambitious cat. On Crookedstar's page, it mentions that Crookedjaw was being trained among Dark Forest warriors and angry cats from other Clans, including Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw is also mentioned on Oakheart's page. Bluefur brought her three kits' to the river, insisting she had to give them up to save her Clan from him becoming deputy. This is also reflected on Mistystar's and Stonefur's shared page. In the ''Novellas ''Spottedleaf's Heart :Thistleclaw is first seen when he is returning from a patrol with Tigerpaw. Later, Spottedkit approaches the prey pile, where Thistleclaw happens to be. He notices her staring at his thrush, and he offers the feathers for her nest. Spottedkit is rather unsure, but she accepts the gift anyway. Whitepaw asks if she can have some as well, and Thistleclaw obliges. But Bluefur comes along and tells them to stop, because it's a waste of bedding. Thistleclaw is insulted, especially when the warrior goes on about his training methods with Tigerpaw. Suddenly, Brindlekit and Redkit pounce on Thistleclaw. They wind him, and Spottedkit helps him regain his breath. The warrior thanks her, commenting that she might be a good medicine cat one day. She replies her paws are set on the path of a warrior, and Thistleclaw amends he would be proud to fight beside her. :Later, he and Tigerpaw are joined by Spottedpaw and her mentor, Thrushpelt, on a patrol. Thistleclaw seems impressed by her hunting skills, as she hasn't been apprenticed long. He notices a squirrel in a tree, and shows it to Spottedpaw. As she tries to climb it, she falls and Thrushpelt and her parents blame Thistleclaw, but he insists that she should have been trained to better climb trees. :After this, when she is healed, Spottedpaw notices an injury on Thistleclaw's ear and asks him why he hasn't gone to the medicine den yet. He says that only the weak are injured, and he wants to keep it as a battle scar. Spottedpaw is briefly unsettled by his answer, but moves closer to him. Some time later, he is with Tigerpaw and Bluefur on patrol and attacks an intruder, which was the cat who would become Scourge one day. Back at camp, he invites Spottedpaw to eat with him, and guides her to a shady spot. After being bravely asked about the confrontation, Thistleclaw defends his actions. After Spottedpaw becomes angry at him and runs to Sunningrocks, Thistleclaw follows her and apologies. He then tells her he has something to show her later that night. :That night Thistleclaw gets Spottedpaw and he beckons her to follow him, taking her to the Dark Forest. Thistleclaw tells her she'll be safe, and introduces her to Mapleshade. Mapleshade then orders Thistleclaw and Houndleap to fight each other, and he obliges without complaint. Spottedpaw gathers some bracken to stop Houndleap's bleeding, but Thistleclaw appears from behind her and he says what he's doing is making him become a better warrior. Spottedpaw is disgusted and runs off. :The next day, Thistleclaw sees Spottedpaw while on patrol and invites her to join him, Tigerpaw, and Whitepaw for training. Tigerpaw complains, but Thistleclaw silences him. He then beckons Whitepaw to fight Spottedpaw. During this, Spottedpaw flees, remembering the night before, and Thistleclaw follows her. He confronts her, and she tells him that being in that Dark Forest is wrong, and that he should stop. Thistleclaw refuses to listen to Spottedpaw, saying that he must do it to keep his Clan safe. He then insists that he would do anything for her. Spottedpaw hesitates, though. :Spottedpaw dreams herself into the Dark Forest, and confronts Thistleclaw. Mapleshade tells Thistleclaw to get rid of her. He leads her away from the scene, asking what she wants. Spottedpaw pleads with him to stop coming here. She insists that she does have the option to become a medicine cat, as Thrushpelt said, but would rather be a warrior with him. Spottedpaw says that if he truly cares about her, he'll promise to never come here again. Thistleclaw shakes his head, saying that being in the Place of No Stars is a part of his destiny that he can't ignore. Spottedpaw pleads with him one last time, but the warrior insists that he needs to feel the rip of flesh between his claws. Thistleclaw meows that every battle will be won, and their enemies blood shed. Tigerclaw's Fury :Thistleclaw is mentioned in Tigerclaw's thoughts. He mentions that Thistleclaw would have clouted him over the ears for being beaten by a kittypet and a crazy old she-cat, but he also wouldn't have dared to take on the leader of his Clan. Tigerclaw goes on to think that if Bluestar had never become deputy in the first place, Thistleclaw would be leader and Tigerclaw would have been chosen to succeed him, and ThunderClan would have been as strong as they deserved. Trivia Interesting Facts *Vicky says that Thistleclaw was originally in StarClan and gave Tigerstar one of his nine lives, but when Bluestar joined StarClan, "she must have chased Thistleclaw to the Dark Forest."Revealed on Vicky's facebook page However, in ''The Ultimate Guide, Thistleclaw is not shown anywhere during Tigerstar's leadership ceremony. **Vicky has since then contradicted her original statement, saying that Thistleclaw went to the Dark Forest right away.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Thistleclaw has WindClan blood because his father, Windflight, is half WindClan. *'Thistleclaw' is the first name Cherith came up with. *When asked whether Snowfur still loves Thistleclaw despite him being in the Dark Forest, Kate says that a part of her will always love him.Revealed on Kate's Facebook *Thistleclaw's greatest fear is for Bluefur to be chosen as deputy instead of him. Vicky's Facebook *When asked by a fan, Vicky said she hadn't thought about writing anymore about Thistleclaw but thought it would be a good idea.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Thistleclaw was named after his spiky fur. Mistakes *He was accidentally described as a dark brown tabby, gray-white, and pale. *He has been mistakenly described with green eyes. *In The Rise of Scourge, he is depicted as having a dark foreleg, tail, and back foot, a white tail tip, a white marking on his muzzle, and white markings around his eyes. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Snowfur (formerly): Mother: :Poppydawn: Father: :Windflight: Sisters: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Son: :Whitestorm: Half-Sister: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Half-Brothers: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: :Squirrelwhisker: Grandfather: :Eaglestorm: Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Aunt: :Sweetbriar: Half-Nephews: :Unnamed tom: :Darkstripe: Half-Nieces/Nephews: :Unidentified kits: Grandsons: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Granddaughter: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Molewhisker: :Larksong: :Fernsong: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Cousins: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Strikestone: :Juniperclaw: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations de:Stachelkrallees:Garra de Cardoru:Остролапfr:Griffes d'Épinenl:Distelklauwfi:Ohdakekynsipl:Ostowy Pazur Category:ThunderClan cats Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Major characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Dark Forest cats Category:Mentors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars visitors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Place of No Stars trainees Category:Warriors Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Senior warriors Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters